Supernova: we'll fuse when we collide
by Byukio
Summary: Sometimes not even Kaito knew why he put up with Mizael, and especially on days when he's tired, but it's moments like these when he realizes how much Mizael means to him and remembers why he's worth it.


**A/N: Just take this PWP Mizakai, just accept it. Post-Canon setting, Mizael stays with the Tenjo's, etc. also the title is from a nice little song called telescope by starset, and I find it fitting.  
**

* * *

Mizael was rubbing his thighs; the heat between them was irritating, why did his body have to react in such ways at random?

It was annoying to say the least, it would be demeaning of him to ask of anyone to deal with this problem but he also refused to touch himself, he didn't want to give in to these sick urges, stupid body, it didn't deserve it.

Mizael grumbled as he heard the door creak open, the look of satisfaction on his boyfriend's face pissed him off honestly.

"I didn't think I'd come home to such a pleasant surprise," Kaito said as he noticed a half-naked Mizael wrapping himself in his bed sheets.

"Shut up, it isn't as if I enjoy this feeling, it's disgusting and pathetic and I—" Kaito honestly has to shut Mizael's complaining up with a kiss to which he quickly pulled away afterward.

"God, don't they teach you anything in that school you go to now?" Kaito hissed and Mizael had never really experimented much on earth, not with any sexual things anyway, so he never learned how to deal with it really on his own, he normally waited for Kaito, he hated asking simply because he found it horribly embarrassing.

"I don't believe they've come into the topics of your human sex dynamics." He at least knew the word, though that was mainly thanks to Ryoga's mention of it once when he came to school so late, especially with a messy bed head, that and Durbe had certainly read a lot of books involving it.

"Unbelievable, you don't even know how to masturbate." Kaito honestly didn't have the heart to laugh, Mizael rolled his eyes, and he didn't see what was so great about it.

"God, haven't we fucked like six times since we got together? Yet you don't know how to—" Kaito ended up being cut off when Mizael yelled "Why would I need such a thing when I have you to do it for me?" and Kaito honestly found that as an insult, only slightly.

"Are you calling me your _whore_?" Mizael actually wasn't sure what he was saying anymore. "Not entirely," Mizael admitted and Kaito sighed, fine, whatever, maybe showing Mizael a thing or two would shut him up, he never thought in all his life would he be teaching someone how to fucking touch themselves.

"Mizael," Kaito said and the blonde glanced at him and muttered "Hm?"

Kaito didn't say anything as he walked over and sat beside Mizael, undoing the sheets that Mizael was wrapped up in.

"What're you doing?" Mizael hissed as Kaito tugged down Mizael's pants, and then his boxers.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" and of course Kaito rolled his eyes, how Mizael can always be so surprised by this he'll never know, maybe he just liked acting innocent, he can't really tell, he doesn't really care either.

Kaito wrapped his gloved hand over his ex-barian boyfriend's semi hard-on. "Give me your hand," Kaito said and Mizael refused to move any part of his body, in the end Kaito ended up grabbing it anyhow.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kaito rolled his eyes; he honestly can't be surprised, can he?

"Teaching you how to masturbate so you can shut the fuck up," Kaito hissed and Mizael drew back with an expression of simply _'oh_'. Kaito gripped Mizael's hand within his own.

Kaito entangled his and Mizael's hands around Mizael's erection.

Kaito helped Mizael move his hand with his own up his shaft, helping Mizael jerk off was extremely awkward on Kaito's part. It really wasn't different from the normal hand jobs that they gave each other though.

Mizael's breath hitched in the back of his throat, he never knew having an extra hand or two would give better satisfaction.

"Now you do it, you don't need my help for with this," Kaito hissed as he shook his gloved hand. "You do it better..." Mizael reluctantly said through his panting.

Kaito sighed; it was rare that Mizael ever begged for something, unless he really wanted it.

"You've masturbated before haven't _you_?" Kaito said as he eyed the blonde before him. Mizael slowly nodded his head, clever, so he pretend so he'd touch him, especially when he was tired from his own work.

Mizael hissed as he shifted himself on the bed "Whatever, fuck, I'll suck you off after, just finish what you started, I don't care."

"You're annoying," Kaito said as he wrapped one hand back around Mizael. "But since you're begging, I'll cater to your needs, this once."

Kaito ran the tips of his fingers along the head of Mizael's erection before fully gripping it again, the fabric from his glove brushing against it; he pumped his hand up in a slow motion.

Mizael brought his hand up to his mouth, he bit down on his thumb in an attempt to calm himself, and cease the moans he was making that sounded far to needy, it almost pained him to be acting in such a way, he bet Kaito was just laughing it up inside, asshole.

"Well, the sounds you're making certainly tell me of how much you're in _need_ of this," Kaito teased as he slid his hand down Mizael's erection causing the blonde to react in ways he found oh so pleasing.

"Fuckig hate you," Mizael hissed and Kaito gave the ex-barian a wide smirk. "Perhaps I should stop then?" and of course _again_ with the teasing!

"That isn't what I mean and you damn well know that," Mizael hissed as he shot glares at the photon duelist, Kaito would've considered them bedroom eyes, had they not been so full of anger.

Kaito can't help but laugh because he's taken control of the situation, and he was enjoying every second of it. "Of course," he mouthed as he went back to pleasuring Mizael, and pausing when he wished to piss him off. "But you owe me."

"I don't owe you anything," Mizael spoke with a harsh tone, completely forgetting about what he promised about sucking Kaito off after. "Well then, I guess you can finish yourself off?"

"I need my sleep anyway," Kaito chuckled, though he knew it would be hard to sleep with Mizael bugging him about such a thing, he wasn't lying though, he was tired, he had done a lot of errands, and things that involved lab work around the tower with Chris.

Mizael's head immediately shot up from where it was resting as he grumbled and took hold of Kaito's collar "You listen here, you don't just touch someone and then stop, that's some half ass job, but I guess I should expect no less." Now that, that annoyed Kaito, half ass job?

"Someone is certainly feisty this evening," Kaito said as he pried the hands that were firmly pulling at his collar off. "You're not going to shut up and go to sleep are you?"

Mizael crossed his arms, of course not, tonight he decided to be stubborn, of all nights, he decides tonight. "Tsk, you're trouble for me."

"Please, you love it," Mizael teased and maybe the ex-barian was right, maybe he does, though he's not so sure about that, not now at least, he'd rather be taking a well deserved rest, but if he got to see Mizael being a begging, flustered mess tonight, perhaps it was worth losing a few hours of sleep over.

"I'll remember to keep you up, next time you have something important to study for," Kaito said as he propped himself in the center of the sheets.

Mizael simply smiled in a way, he didn't like studying anyway; he found it to be tedious and quite boring. "But wouldn't that be the point if I'm trying to study?" and Kaito eventually gave up on talking with Mizael through all this.

"You know what I mean—never mind.." Kaito just has to ignore Mizael's oblivious comments, intentional or not, he isn't sure. Either way he grips his boyfriend's still semi hard-on, he slowly slid his hand down, pumping his hand up Mizael's shaft, eliciting another moan from the former barian.

Kaito almost found it funny, that comment about the "whore" thing, only because if anything, Mizael's the one moaning like one, he's grateful that everyone's asleep, hopefully, it would be awful if anyone walked in on them, truly awful.

Mizael hissed as he felt himself coming close, and soon enough he hit his reaching point and came. Mizael laid there in bliss for a moment before Kaito shook him, quickly ruining the peaceful moment he was having. "What?" he hissed as he eyed the photon duelist glaring at him.

"You owe me," Kaito reminded and Mizael pretended like he had no idea what Kaito was trying to tell him.

"And just what does that mean?" Mizael asked once again, Kaito rolled his eyes and huffed at the blonde's fake forgetfulness "Forget it, I'm going to bed."

"Good, as am I," Mizael said as he buried himself into the comfort of the bed sheets. Kaito merely grumbled and pulled the blonde closer to him.

"At times I cannot stand you," Kaito admitted but still he held the blond close to his rising chest, and nestled against Mizael's neck. "But you love me, right?" Mizael mumbled out.

"Of course," Kaito said and gave the blonde a nudge "now go the fuck to sleep."

Mizael can't help but smile, he is tired though, so he shut his eyes with the warmth of Kaito's body heat keeping him nice and cozy, he was quite pleased with himself.

* * *

**A/N: In case this sounds confusing, basically Mizael was pretending that he didn't understand things to trick Kaito basically. It got fluffy near the end.  
**


End file.
